


Please, don't tell him!

by xxkirahoshi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Jealousy, M/M, Strider Strife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 05:32:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxkirahoshi/pseuds/xxkirahoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of talking with Dave over the internet you are finally being allowed to visit him for a few weeks during the summer. You get your ticket, hop on a plane, and fly out to Texas. When you get to the airport he’s there with his Bro to pick you up. You hug Dave and greet Bro before going back to their place. Dave still had one more day of school so you have to spend a day in the house by yourself. Well, sort of. You have to spend it with his Bro. He doesn’t seem to be around too much though so what’s a peek though Dave’s stuff while he’s gone? The problem? Bro is watching you from the shadows though you don’t yet know it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one day of dave away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghoulscomecrawling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoulscomecrawling/gifts).



> Seriously guiz. No. No not seriously. I’m writing this as a gift. I don’t actually support this first chapter couple. If I wasn’t asked I likely would have never written this. Fuck. I didn’t even come up with the plot on my own. I had a friend, RiroriDoll, help me with that one. I was seriously drawing up a blank as I tried to think of something. So now here we are with this weird smut fic between Bro and John. I’m mildly weirded out. I’ma say this is at least AU to the sense that the Kids haven’t played the game and John and Dave are at least sixteen. Because thirteen year olds and shit is actually too young for me to actually stand. I’m never going to actually STATE ages in this fic so if you want to say they’re of consenting age then go right the fuck ahead. Good for you! After the first chapter this turns DaveJohn but I'm not posting the second chapter here until I have the third chapter done elsewhere.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **== > chapter one: **one day of dave away

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Your name is JOHN EGBERT. You have a fuller name than that but the name Jonathan never really appealed that much to you, so you never use it or tell others to use it. Your DAD calls you by your full name when he’s cross with you but that isn’t very often. You are normally a GOOD KID though on occasion you PULL PRANKS on your dad. However, during the last two years you have stayed away from any HEAVY PRANKS so that you could sweet talk your dad into letting you go visit your friend DAVE STRIDER for a month during the summer. All of your efforts didn’t seem to be doing much until your dad came home and gave you an AIRLINE TICKET to TEXAS. It was dated for your last day of school so you would be getting out of school, getting into a car, and hopping on a plane all in the same day.

You told DAVE about your GOOD NEWS and he actually seemed like he was happy about you coming out, all ironies aside, which made you all but leap for joy.

== > Pack your shit you’re going to TX

You do just that. Throwing clothes into a LARGE BLUE CARRY ON you don’t even bother to see what you are grabbing. Your dad eventually comes into your room and makes you put things away properly. Folding your clothes and adding in extra stuff, you pack away some of your best TRICKSTER GEAR like your HANDCUFFS, SMOKE PELLETS, and your best DISGUISE. You don’t know why you would need your disguise but you think it would be fun to take along with you for giggles. Your dad gives you a prepaid CELL PHONE so that he can contact you at any time he wants without disturbing others. He gives you rules about the phone and tells you that if he calls you, you answer, and he wants texts daily at noon and at night. 

You tell him it’s easy an easy rule to follow before you tuck in for the night. This last week of school will be insanely slow for you.

== > Fast forward through all that boring school shit and get to Dave.

Alright! No need to get fresh.

The week blazes by like you wouldn’t believe. Your school pals ask you what you’re doing for the summer and if you want to hang out but you tell them you can’t. Your smile is HUGE as you tell them you’re spending the summer with your BEST BRO, Dave. But that was hours ago. It’s funny because you left home at five for a three hour flight but when you get there it’s ten at night in Texas.

You get off the plane and look around for Dave. It isn’t hard to find him. You’ve looked at his picture on an almost daily basis for years now. His platinum blonde hair doesn’t really stand out that much since so many people around also have blonde hair. The thing that stands out to you is his BRO. He’s tall, really tall, with pointy ironic sunglasses. They look vaguely familiar to you because those had been the same sunglasses Dave had been wearing until you sent him those BEN STILLER SHADES for his birthday. Walking up to Dave and his Bro, you have the silliest happy smile on your face.

“Dave!” You exclaim brightly. You guess your good mood is contagious as he smiles right back at you before pulling you into a brohug. You embrace him in return for a moment before he and his Bro take the lead out of the airport.

“I know I said we’d chest bump in dirty wife beaters but all my shit’s clean so I couldn’t manage it.” Dave shrugged walking next to you. His cool guy personality is all but radiating off of his body as he talks to you about room accommodations. “So yeah, you’ll be crashing in my room with me. We got this blow up mattress you can sleep on. Or I can if you like your beds crammed full of springs and shit.” Dave tells you as you all get into a car and drive out into the city.

== > Get to the apartment.

“Home sweet fuckin’ home bro.” Dave says as he pushes the door open and you walk in. The place is cleaner than you expected it to be. Dave had already bitched about Bro’s smuppets being everywhere but you find it hard to find even one. “I’ll give you a tour.” Dave motions for you to follow him so you do. He points out the kitchen, the entertainment center, the bathroom, his Bro’s room, and then takes you into his room. It’s a little smaller than you thought it would be but that’s okay. His stuff is all over the place and it’s just so Dave that even though this isn’t your place you feel comfortable here. “So yeah, this is my sick awesome room.”

“It’s great!” You say excitedly. “This is going to be so much fun.” You can barely contain your excitement and again it seems to be rubbing off.

“Yeah well, the real exciting shit is going to have to wait until tomorrow afternoon. You remember I told you I still got one more day of school left right?” Dave asks you but you smile anyway.

“Yeah I know. I remember. I can keep myself entertained for a day. Promise.” You really don’t mind. You have a few ideas about what you can do while Dave is away.

== > Skip the night and send Dave off to school

Well, you’re not actually sending him off. He goes on his own after eating. Once he’s gone you kind of feel like you’ve been left alone but you know that isn’t true. His Bro is still here somewhere. You aren’t sure exactly where yet. Dave’s gone though and you need to keep yourself busy for a few hours while he’s away.

You go to his room and start poking at some of his stuff. Nothing too intimate as that would be rude. No you just look at his CDs, his TURN TABLES, and his SICK POSTER COLLECTION. Well, at least for a while. Scratch that, you only manage to do that for a whole ten minutes and even that is pushing it. Moving to Dave’s bed you feel over the sheets before laying down in it and sniffing deep.

Perhaps this is a good time to come out and say you’ve been in love with Dave for a while. You can’t bring yourself to tell him though. That would be too much. You had a hard enough time swallowing the fact yourself. And even though you’re here now, you can’t tell him. Besides! If you told him at the start of all this vacation stuff and he got mad about it, it would ruin the whole reason you really visited him. No instead you’ll reserve saying anything to him until the day you leave. Sure if he says you should have told him sooner you’ll regret it but at least you wouldn’t have to suffer if he didn’t like the idea.

== > John, fall asleep on Dave’s bed.

That isn’t very hard. You already feel tired since you’re still used to your own time zone. You turn to lay face down on Dave’s bed and slip off to sleep easily. You expect to dream about things you will ACTUALLY be doing with Dave but instead you dream about Dave sexing you up. This goes on for a while until you wake with a bit of a flinch. You are still face down on the bed and your erection is pressing against the mattress painfully.

“Shit.” You mutter, turning on your side toward the wall. Slipping your hand down toward your pants you loosen the button and pull the zipper down slowly. Sliding a hand into your boxers you brush over your erection before swallowing and taking hold of yourself. Your touch is tentative and slow at first until you get a little more comfortable on the bed. The bed with the alien smell that you know is Dave’s.

You bunch up some of his sheets and set it over your face before pushing your pants down your hips some more. Pulling your cock out of your pants you begin to stroke yourself slowly. You tease yourself a little and move your hand up to your mouth to suck your fingers lightly. This isn’t the first time you’ve done this but this is the first time you’ve felt this sensitive to touch and smell. Your eyes slide to a close as your fingers leave your mouth and travel down to your entrance. “Dave.”

Pushing a finger in slowly you moan a little and take a deep breath though Dave’s sheets. They smell so damn good you don’t know how long you are going to take to get off like this. You push in a second finger and start on a good rhythm until you hear something. Your heart beat shoots up and your eyes snap open to look around.

Your eyes fall on Dave’s Bro who is standing looking at you with arms folded across his chest. You don’t know how long he’s been there but that doesn’t matter. It’s so painfully obvious what you’re doing that you start to wish that you were at home in your own room. You’d rather have your own father find you in this kind of position.

== > Try to explain yourself out of it.

Fat chance of that. You can’t even manage to make a sound much less speak.

== > Keep jerking off.

Why the fuck would you do that?!

== > Do something!

Pulling your fingers out, you turn to try hiding yourself as you straighten out the way you look. Tucking away your erection you turn back to face Bro with a heavy flush across your face. “I—“ You manage to make a sound now that you don’t have your hand on your dick. “I was—“

“Are you going to tell him?” Bro speaks. You’re somehow surprised his voice is so deep but you turn your eyes away from him and stare hard at the floor. You know he’s still staring at you waiting for an answer but you can’t manage to get your throat to stop closing up. “Is that a no?”

“I—I didn’t plan on it.” You shake your head slowly, swallowing dryly. You don’t even care that your erection is pressing painfully against your zipper; you just want to melt into the bed and pretend you never came here. You can’t even run out to go home. You’re stuck. “C—could you not tell him?” You stutter badly as your hands grip your pants.

“Sure.” Bro says. Your eyes snap up to look at him in shock. He looks serious about what he had said but you don’t know how honest he is. Dave always did say his Bro was the most ironic dude you would ever meet.

“Do—should I do something?” You ask not sure about what you’re saying. Your eyes are fixed on his shades hard enough to see a shift in his eyebrows as they climb up in what looks like surprise.

“You’re offering me something to keep quiet about it?”

“Yes?” You nod. He stares at you for another minute before he nods in return and motions for you to follow him. You swallow dryly again before you stand from Dave’s bed and follow. You catch sight of the clock finding its only noon. You guess that was why Bro went looking for you; he had likely been about to offer you lunch or something. But now that was out. What was he going to ask you to do?

He leads you into the bathroom and turns on the shower. You still don’t know what is going on. Part of you hopes he’s just going to tell you to rub it out in the shower, by yourself, and not to defile Dave’s bed like that. However, when he reaches for his hat and pulls it off, you feel your heart pound against your chest. He’s going to…

Oh God.

== >Who gives a fuck? Get in the shower with him!

You give a fuck! That’s who! Nervously looking at anything but Bro your eyes find their way to the mirror. The outside edges are starting to fog up but the thing that catches your eyes is Bro. He’s turned to look at you his shirt gone but his sunglasses still in place. He reaches for you from behind and you flinch when he touches your shoulder. His fingers, now void of his gloves, travel down to the hem of your shirt before tugging it up and off, knocking your glasses to the ground as the shirt is tossed aside. You try reaching for them but his hand presses against your stomach to keep you upright. His hand then reaches to your pants. He undoes the button and zipper before he gently slides your pants off and lets them drop to the floor.

“Nervous?” he asks in your ear making a tingle shoot down your back. You nod but he doesn’t back up. He slips his thumbs into the band of your underwear and pulls your boxers down causing them to slip off. “Good.” He mutters again before opening the shower door and motioning for you to get in. You do so and let the water hit you. For a moment he says nothing but then he gets into the shower with you.

You bite your lip back as he slowly corners you in the shower. “So you… uh…”

“You haven’t done this before. Right?” Bro asked looking down at you.

“No. I haven’t. Not with another person.” You manage to tell him before he nods. He says nothing more as he bends down toward you while pulling your chin up. He kisses your mouth and it makes you feel odd. You’ve never had another person kiss you before. You had always kind of hoped it would be Dave but it wasn’t going to be. It wouldn’t be now since it was Dave’s brother who currently had his lips on yours. Oh god, was that his tongue?

Yep.

It was brushing across your lower lip. You gasp opening your mouth as you do so and he takes advantage of this. He slips his tongue inside your mouth and you close your eyes to try imagining that it’s Dave doing this to you. However, when you try Bro pulls at your hair slightly and separates his mouth from yours. “Keep your attention right here.” He says to you as if it’s a warning. “I’m not Dave.” That said he covers your mouth again and sucks, forcing you to play into the kiss as well. You keep your eyes open looking into his shades as his tongue swirls around yours and the steam of the shower causes your body to heat dramatically.

Just as you start to wonder what’s going to happen, Bro pulls back from kissing you to grab your ass and pick you up. You yelp loudly before he presses you between him and the wall. His mouth returns to yours again but this time you can feel something press against you. He’s hard.

== > Proceed to flip the fuck out.

No can do. This is actually really hot and in response you wrap your legs around his waist before pulling your arms around his shoulders for a better hold. He growls against your mouth before he slips to the side of your neck and bites down. You let out a whine when the bite becomes a little too painful so he runs his tongue over the spot before sucking. You don’t think about how it’ll leave a mark. You don’t think about how it’ll look to Dave when he comes home from school and you have love bites and marks all over your neck.

You whimper a little as his mouth moves toward your collar bone and he attacks the spot non-stop. After a minute or two you feel Bro’s hand move lower. You try to ask what he’s doing but then you feel a finger slip inside. Your fingers curl into his shoulders, nails cutting into his skin as you let out a moan and arch your chest against his. As his finger pushes in deeper you feel a bit uncomfortable. This continues for a minute as he prods around inside you until he brushes against your prostate. Your head snaps back as you let out a sound between a gasp and a moan.

“There.” You breathe and he continues to press against the spot. He adds in a second finger and scissors them to widen you some more. You don’t know what scares you more, the fact you’re about to be fucked by Dave’s brother or the fact that you don’t mind that he’s doing it.

You let out a disappointed sound as the fingers are pulled back. You don’t have to live long without them though. In a swift kind of movement you can feel Bro’s erection against your entrance. You barely have time to prepare yourself for it when he slides himself up into you. You gasp and mutter nonsensical things as he buries himself in you fully. By the time he finishes moving himself into you, you already feel ready to climax.

He seems to sense this or something as his now free hand reaches to your erection and wraps his fingers around the base tightly. It hurts but you can feel enough pressure to keep you from cumming just yet.

== > Get used to the feeling already.

You do so almost completely willingly.

Letting out a breath, you swallow with some difficulty before biting your lip and relaxing around him. After a minute passes he moves, finally. Slow at first, pulling almost all the way out before pushing back in. You slip against the shower wall but it just seems to increase the movement between the two of you. As he picks up speed you rise and fall with his thrusts. “Oh gosh.” You set the phrase on repeat as he starts to slam into you. Your nails drag across his back and your head tips back. He takes advantage of your exposed neck and attacks it with vigor, leaving mark after mark.

If you had stopped to think about it, you would actually want to know why he seemed to want to leave so many marks. Maybe you would wonder about it later but for the time being you’re too busy enjoying Bro Strider’s amazing technique.

You start to shiver as you want to cum but his fingers around your strained cock refuse to let you do so. “Please.” You beg as he assaults your sweet spot over and over again and your legs tighten around his hips in an almost bruising manner. He doesn’t say anything to you but you think it’s because he’s getting closer to his release. Your guess was apparently right as he loosens his hold on your dick a little and begins to stroke you in time with his thrusts.

He actually lets out a few shaky breaths before he grunts and pushes up into you as hard as he can. That’s when you feel something warm shoot up inside you. The sensation sends you over the edge and after another stroke you cum in his hands and between your bodies. Your body goes limp against the shower wall as you breathe in deeply trying to regain some composure.

He pulls himself out from you but he doesn’t set you down just yet. He waits until you seem stable enough to stand on your own before he sets you on your feet. You wobble a little, but he holds your arm until you are steady. “You feel alright?” He asks you to which you lick your lips before nodding.

“Yeah.” What else were you supposed to say?

“Okay.” He nods his head before washing himself up then helping you wash.

You’re in the shower for far longer than you can stand to remember. Dave did mention that his brother liked his long showers. Once you’re cleaned you go to Dave’s room and pull on your clothes. You feel a bit guilty for what you almost did on Dave’s bed but the thing eating at you is that you just had sex with his brother.

You walk out to the living room where Bro is sitting, fully dressed, playing some game. You stand off to the side awkwardly but Bro motions for you to move closer. You don’t know how he knew you were there but you do it anyway. You sit next to him with a bit of space between the two of you. He passes you a controller and resets his game to add you in. You two play for a while until the door opens and Dave walks in.

“Dave!” You perk up and look around to him. “Did you have fun?”

“Fuck no. That shit was boring as hell. What about you?” Dave threw his folder on the counter and went to the fridge for something.

“We played games all day.” You lie. You can’t tell Dave the truth but you’ve seemed to have forgotten about something.

“Sounds better then the day I ha—” Dave stops speaking when he looks at you. Your smile slowly starts to fade as you’re not sure what he’s staring at.

“Is there something on my face?” You ask but Dave moves toward you and touches your neck. A shiver races down your spine as his fingers, a bit cold from having just been in the fridge, trace lines. “What?”

“You…” He starts off. Then you remember. You open your mouth to say something but your mind draws a blank, you have no excuses. This whole trip is turning out to be the worst idea you’ve ever had in your life.

== > Offer to go home.

You finally get an idea that holds some merit. As you open your mouth to mention this idea though, Dave pulls his arm around you and holds you in an almost protective way. His other hand moves to point at Bro who is now standing by the couch with a confident smirk on his face. “I’m not letting you take him.” Dave says leaving you confused. What is going on? Maybe this vacation is going to be longer then you thought it would be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After years of talking with John over the internet he is finally being allowed to visit you for a few weeks during the summer. You get your Bro, he grabs his keys, and you head out to the airport. You have a day of school left but it’s cool. You can deal with that time apart since it’ll mean a long few weeks together with John after. You hug John, head home and crash so the next day will come and pass faster. You get up go to school, play out the motions then go home. But there’s something off about things and you can sense it the minute you walk through the door. Then you get a good look at John, before you declare very clearly to your Bro that you’re not letting him take John. Why the hell did you even say that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure a lot of you might have started reading this and liking it because of the pure fact that it had Bro and John fucking. But I'm horrible at keeping up writing that so I'm shifting my attention on this fic to DaveJohn. If there's any differance in writing it's because I have a beta now. She's amazing and I love her. <3 Not as much as I love my waifu but that's not the point. Anyway, off I go.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
**== > chapter two**:  _day out with john_  
  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Your name is DAVE STRIDER. You have a fuller name but it’s not nearly as cool sounding as your name is without the extra syllable. Your BRO calls you by some stupid sounding variation of the name when he’s picking on you. You are normally a COOL KID and on occasion you like to STRIFE with your Bro. However you’ve been strifing more often than usual since you asked him permission to allow your good friend JOHN EGBERT to stay with you two for a few weeks during the summer. All your ass beatings didn’t go to waste as he gives his okay and soon after John tells you about his AIRLINE TICKET to TEXAS. He’d be coming the day after his school let out. You still had one more day but you could deal with that because it let John get used to the Strider apartment while being more or less alone.   
  
You let John know you’re pleased to hear about his GOOD NEWS but play it cool, no need to get too excited on the outside. Inside you’re jumping around like a monkey in a zoo with a fresh pile of turds to throw at innocent bystanders.   
  
You spent the time until John shows up trying to clean up things. You couldn’t really do much though. More than once you somehow found yourself buried in piles of SMUPPET ASS. After the fifth time you started to trap them in black plastic bags before throwing them in your Bro’s room. It doesn’t do much since the minute you turn around they’re all back where they were before. You’d start losing your cool and decided to use one of the smuppets as an example. You mutilated the damn thing and leave it on display for your Bro to find.   
  
Needless to say your Bro gathered his plush rump puppets and hid them in his room. When you catch a glimpse of them next they are in a mixed pile at the foot of his bed with some hats thrown in as well. That’s fine - at least they’re out of your damn hair. You managed to make good use of this time to clean up the best you can, disarm some nasty traps in the apartment, and square away the fridge so there’s food instead of weapons inside.   
  
==> Today is the day, get your ass to the airport!  
  
You get off of school and organize your room best you can. You were so occupied with the rest of the house you forgot about your room. You discover a bottle of apple juice hidden behind your desk and another in your clothes hamper. You almost go to drink one before you remember what John said to you about that shitty movie troll. So instead you chuck both bottles out the window, expertly landing them both in the dumpster at the bottom of the alley.    
  
==> Strider, airport, NOW.  
  
Alright, shut the fuck up already.   
  
You get your bro in his car and go to pick up John. As the plane unloads the people all coming from Washington you start to get a bit antsy. What if John missed the plane? No, he would have told you. After what seems like endless people and hours passing he finally emerges. You know it is him the minute you see him because no one can match that goofy buck toothed grin he’s got. You manage to keep a pretty straight face as you wait for him to move toward you and call your name. But you can’t help it, hearing your name from him in person tugs at your lips and you smiled back at him before pulling him into a hug.   
  
“I know I said we’d chest bump in dirty wife beaters but all my shit’s clean so I couldn’t manage it.” You explain to John as you and your Bro take point to lead out of the airport. “So yeah, you’ll be crashing in my room with me. We got this blow up mattress you can sleep on. Or I can if you like your beds crammed full of springs and shit.” You tell him as you all pile into the car and head back into the city.   
  
== > Can we skip to the cliff hanger from John’s side now?  
  
John’s side, what the hell does that even mean? Whatever, you don’t care. You get John home, you chat, play games, then head to bed. He’s really excited about all this summer stuff. You don’t have a day by day plan for things but you have a couple ideas about what you can do and where you can go. He’s never been to Houston before so it helps that you’ll have full run on anything and everything without worrying that he’s already seen it or done it.    
  
You’re at school now. John looked pretty tired when you left. The time difference was probably part of it but mostly you think his lazy ass wanted to sleep until noon. That’s fine, he can sleep in all he likes. Not like you’re there to draw penises on his face if he passes out on you. The thought of that brings a smile to your lips and you add that to the mental list of things you’re going to do.   
  
Perhaps this is a good time to come out and say you’ve been in love with John for a while. You haven’t told him about it yet. You plan to, but you have to do it in the coolest and most ironic way you can think of. With him actually in your house it makes the list of things you can actually do all the wider. You have entertained the idea of showing up at his front door one day with flowers and something else stupid, chocolate maybe. Whatever the case you can’t let John’s being here go to waste.   
  
You spend most of your school day working out what you’re going to do in your head. You alternate between fun things to keep him preoccupied, and your plans for a confession. By the time school lets out you have some good ideas about what you’ll be doing. Now just to get home and get this vacation started!  
  
== > FINALLY.   
  
Finally what? All of this is getting kind of obnoxious. Ignoring it is all you can do though. You head home quickly and walk inside. John immediately asks you about having fun at school and you roll your eyes behind your shades. “Fuck no. That shit was boring as hell. What about you?” You spout off tossing your folder on the counter before heading to the fridge. Apple juice is calling your name right about now. John answered about playing games all day. You have poured your drink and set the juice back in the fridge by the time John wanders over to you. “Sounds better than the day I ha—” You notice something different about John the minute you lay eyes on him.  
  
It only takes a minute to pick out the bruise colored skin of his neck, then a minute more to piece together what happened. He asks you something but you’re not paying attention to his words, instead you reach your hand out to touch his neck and trace the outer edges of the most prominent hickey. “You…” it’s impossible. You can’t word what happened because if you say anything more you’re about to explode and lose your cool. No. You can’t afford to do that.   
  
== > Declare that boy is yours!   
  
You’re not sure what’s telling you to go on but as John opens his mouth to say something to you, you pull your arms around him and hold him in the most protective way you can. One hand moves from around John to point at Bro. He’s smirking and the look just makes you want to punch him. “I’m not letting you take him.” The words leave your lips as you glare at Bro.   
  
== > Finally we can move past this part.   
  
There’s a long bit of silence in the room. Your bro doesn’t move and John’s stiff in your arms. This continues for a minute or two until John tries to move. You’re brought back to the reality of what had happened very quickly. Grabbing John’s hand you head for the door and take a swipe at your Bro’s wallet before leaving the apartment, slamming the door behind you.   
  
You don’t say anything as you walk to the elevator, jab your thumb against the down button, and wait. You shove the snatched wallet in your back pocket before taking a hold of John’s hand again and pulling him into the elevator. He looks lost and confused and all you can think of is how you’re glad about it. If he had any sense of what was going on it wouldn’t be this easy to drag him out of the apartment complex and out onto the busy, hot, muggy streets of Houston.   
  
You look up and down the street before deciding to do left. You tug John along behind you, hand still tightly clenched over his. You’re walking for a long time without saying anything to one another when you come across a park and stop in the shade. There’s a lot of people around, some of them you actually know from school but you honestly don’t give a shit. “What happened?” You finally speak, catching John off guard. His mouth opens and shuts a few times before he swallows and finally finds his voice.   
  
“I was… I was in your room. I—” he cuts off like he can’t tell you what really happened. You get the sense that he’s having a hard time telling you the truth because he doesn’t want to reveal everything. However, you can tell that if he doesn’t come clean about everything there’s going to be a big wall with multicolored ‘misunderstanding’ written all over it with rainbows and dicks everywhere.   
  
“Just tell be, Egbert. I’m not going to judge you if it was by choice.” You hope that will help John tell you about what happened. You need to know about happened and why it happened. You need to know about why he has hickeys on his neck. They weren’t there last night, you know that very well, so that means your Bro put those there. It had to be Bro because there’s no way he’d let anyone else in the house. So,  **why**?   
  
John looks beyond nervous at whatever he’s got banging around his head. You just want to know why. You need to know so you can figure out what you’re going to do. No. Actually you don’t need to know, you could tell John how you feel right this moment because you already told Bro you’re not giving John up.   
  
“It… I—“ he’s still struggling, badly. You don’t know what to do to make it easier for him to tell you. Pursing your lips you look out at an open grass field with kids running around. You’re not really trying to look at the people but you need to look at something bright and sunny to try and clear up the rainy dark thoughts in your head.  
  
“Do you like him?” You ask turning your attention back on John. He flinches away from you but you don’t really pay it any mind. You watch as his blue eyes turn confused and lost. “Answer me, John.”   
  
“No.” He says it almost like it’s the most obvious thing but he isn’t sure what he should do. “I didn’t do any of that because of feelings for  _him_.” He says and the words all but confirm some fears you have in your head.   
  
You close your eyes as a rare rage bubbles in the pit of your stomach. You feel the need to go home and strife with Bro until you’re on the floor unable to move or you somehow manage to kick his ass. You doubt the latter will ever happen in your lifetime but right now you feel like you could take him. “So you had sex?” You have to ask because having only a vague idea about what you’re angry about isn’t any good. You open your eyes to watch as John slowly nods his head. He looks ashamed of himself and you feel the bubbling turn into a solid anger. All of it’s under the surface though. You can’t let John see how much this bothers you; you can’t let him know how much it hurts you.  
  
“Then just tell me why!” you snap. After the words leave you mouth you start to bring a hand up to cover your mouth for losing your cool like that. It’s at that time you realize your hands are balled into fists. You force your fingers to uncurl and keep your hands at your sides while you wait. You won’t let John walk away from you here. He doesn’t have anywhere to go anyway. So he needs to answer you. “Tell me why.” You say again, your tone even and calm now.  
  
He struggles again, this time looking like he’s trying to figure out how to say it rather than avoid it all together. He makes a strangled sound in his throat before swallowing and taking a deep breath. “I…” his bottom lip is shaking and you’re sure for once he’s carefully thinking about how to say something lightly rather than his usual blunt approach. His face is turning a bright red color as he works his mouth open and shut a few times.   
  
==  > This is stupid. Why don’t you just kiss him?   
  
Why not? It’ll at least make you feel better somewhat.  
  
You reach your hand out toward him. At first he doesn’t see it coming, but when he does he flinches again. He starts to back away from you so you grab a fistful of his shirt and pull him forward to you. Taking a moment to grab his chin with your free hand you crush your lips against his in a hurried fashion. Not the most graceful of kisses but you’ll be damned if he doesn’t at least get your feelings after this. If he doesn’t understand you, you’ll just have to use actual words with him.  
  
Your eyes are shut tight. You can’t bear to think about the look he must be giving you right now. He’s not struggling against you, probably too caught off guard by the whole thing. After a minute or two, you back your lips from his but you don’t let him go. You keep your forehead pressed to his and look him in the eye. You sneak a finger up to your sunglasses and tip them down so he can see your eyes and how seriously you are taking this moment right now.   
  
He’s dead silent and his eyes are wide staring back at yours. You wonder when he last blinked. You don’t move, your expression as honest as can be, and you keep him in place. You can feel a few times that he tests to see if he can free himself. The way you have a hold of him makes it impossible to move without him ripping his shirt. Finally his eyes relax. He blinks a few times to wet his eyes. He takes a few calming breaths and swallows.   
  
“I did it willingly… because I didn’t want Bro to tell you what he found me doing.” John starts. You still won’t let him go. People are staring and pointing at you but you’re not looking at them, you’re looking at John. At last he’s made a proper sentence about things, which is a vast improvement from what he had been saying.   
  
“And what were you doing that you didn’t want him telling?” You ask. You’re getting this story out of him.   
  
“I—well. I… Can we sit please? Your forehead feels like it’s bruising mine.” You agree and let him go. The front of his shirt is a wrinkled mess and now you can see a small group of people you know from school giggling and pointing at you. Whatever, they’re stupid anyway. John sits and you follow his action, pushing your glasses back up as you go. It takes another five minutes before John talks again. “I fell asleep after you went to school. I was looking around your room and kind of… passed out on your bed. I woke up around noon and… Gosh, Dave, this isn’t easy to explain! Why don’t you explain what you did just a minute ago first, hm?!” John points at you.   
  
“You want to know why I kissed you?” You question, getting a stiff nod in return. “All irony aside, I did it because I’m in fucking love with you. Okay? Now finish explaining.” The only problem is that it seems John can’t. Something in his brain seems to have broken and now he’s staring at you, jaw dropped, as red as your chum text. “If you don’t start using your mouth for something productive I’ll do something with it myself.” You threaten which seems to get him thinking again.   
  
“F—fine! Okay, I sort of woke up after a pretty erotic kind of dream.” He’s blushing hard as he tells you about this. “I… I didn’t want to move to get to the bathroom. I mean, remember what you said about your Bro kind of being everywhere at one time so I started to… you know…”   
  
“While still on my bed. Bro found out anyway and that’s what happened? That’s pretty weak, Egbert. Are you being honest with me?” If he wasn’t you could honestly say you felt insulted. You were honest with him about your feelings.   
  
“I—well… God damn it Dave you’re making this hard to say!” He throws his hands up and grips his hair tight before he tips over and lays on his side, curling up as he mutters something about you being an asshole.   
  
“I’m not lying about my feelings John.” You decide to say as you lean over him. “If you want to know how serious I am about this I can tell you as serious as fucking AIDS. So tell me honestly what the fuck happened.”   
  
John looks at you sideways and you can see yourself in the reflection of his eyes. Wait, were his eyes always that glossy?   
  
== > He’s starting to cry jack ass!   
  
Shit. Shit. What should you do?  
  
== > HUG HIM.  
  
That’s not a bad command to follow. You grab him by an arm and haul him back up some before pulling him into a hug. You keep him in your arms for a long while, trying to keep him calm. However your efforts are wasted when he starts to cry. You sigh and smooth his hair back softly until he stops. You look up after his sniffles quit and notice it’s getting into sunset. You’ve been here for hours now. “If it bothers you that much to tell me I won’t make you.” You say at last hoping that somehow the words will get John to say what happened. He doesn’t speak though. You look at him more closely to find something you didn’t expect - he’s sleeping. You let out a chuckle before shaking your head. Of course he’d fall to sleep after all of that. “Alright. I’ll let you off for now…” you muttered. No one else is around now but obviously being seen with another guy is the least of your worries. “When you wake up, I’m going to expect you to say something. I’ve said it twice to you. Don’t leave me hanging man.” You mutter, kissing John’s forehead before relaxing and waiting for him to wake up.   
  
== > You call that a kiss?  
  
You’re not shoving your tongue down his throat right now. You can see it happening later if he continues to evade your confession or if he reciprocates feelings. Right now he’s just so mixed up about what happened with Bro.   
  
== > About your Bro…  
  
That’ll come on its own sweet time. You need to settle John down first. Why did this have to happen on the first day he was here? You can ask yourself that but it won’t make any sense. You supposedly got the story from him but it doesn’t feel like that’s everything. You know John has something else to say on the matter and you’ll get your answer soon enough. You just have to wait for it.  
  
== > Skip to John waking up.   
  
Good idea since it’s well into the night when John wakes up. He seems so damn comfortable wrapped around you waist. You’re laying on your back now with your arms under your head as a pillow against the grass. The city lights are too bright to see many stars but what you can see is enough to keep you busy for a while. When John stirs you don’t move. You wait until he’s sat up, rubbing under his eyes, before you move. In a swift movement you’re on your feet offering a hand to him. He looks confused at first but takes you hand anyway. “We’re going to get something to eat.” You say shortly and lead him further away from home.   
  
== > Are you going to do anything else important?   
  
No. Not for a while.   
  
== > Can we skip to that?   
  
Skipping that requires going straight to a late night showing of the Avengers. You feel like stabbing yourself in the foot since you care little to none about this crap but it makes John feel better and that’s what matters. You’re relaxed back in your seat, sun glasses posed no matter the dark theater. John seems okay with this until the previews are over. You close your eyes a moment out of boredom but when you open them again you’re assaulted by a bright white screen as it pans out from clouds or some shit. You don’t care about that though - you just care that your shades were stolen. “Give ‘em back Egbert.” You tell him in a warning tone but he shakes his head and stuffs the glasses in his shirt.   
  
Your eyes narrow at him before you start trying to get your shades back. You keep this up until at least ten people tell you to shut the fuck up. You slump back into your seat and refuse to look at the screen or John for part of the movie. It’s half an hour in when John taps your shoulder and he offers you your sunglasses back. For a moment you put them on but catch him looking a bit depressed so you remove them and hang them from the front of your shirt. For a while everything is pretty normal but after another thirty or forty minutes you decide to do something. You take a hold of his hand. He doesn’t pull away but you can see him look at you. You don’t look at him directly but you can make out that he looks confused. He stares at you for a long time before he goes back to watching the movie. He doesn’t remove his hand from yours and after the movie is over you lead him to the lobby, still holding onto his.  
  
You’re walking out of the theater when someone behind you calls to you by your last name. You turn around as the same group from the park approaches you with stupid smirks on their faces. If they want to start a fight, fine; you couldn’t be happier for an excuse to break their noses. “So Strider, this is the way you swing?”   
  
“Yeah.” You say shortly. “I wonder what gave that away.”   
  
“Couple things.” The same boy said. “So you two are going to be parading around all summer or something?”  
  
“Yep.” You said wishing he’d just swing a fist already. There’s a long silence so you roll your eyes and leave. You’re well outside and away from the theater when John seems to find his voice.   
  
“Dave, I wonder if I should really just go home.” He says to you. For a moment you’re staring straight ahead before you turn on him and shake your head. “This isn’t how I expected it to be when show up here. I… I wasn’t planning on any of this.”   
  
“I’m not letting you leave like this. If it’s Bro I’ll keep him away from you… if it’s me…” you slowly realize you’re still holding onto John’s hand and your shades are still hanging from your shirt. Slowly removing your grip on John’s hand, you pull your glasses free and slip them back onto your face. “Sorry.”   
  
“It’s not you!” John snaps suddenly, making you jump a little before you look at him. He’s fidgeting around like mad and for a minute you almost feel like he’s about to make a mad dash for an airport. However he reaches his hands toward your face and pulls your sunglasses off once again. “It’s not you.” He smiles a bit with a hint on uncertainty in his eyes. “I… I was thinking about what I should say to you during the movie. I was really scared that what you said was actually some kind of joke. But you sort of made a point you were being honest with me…” he pauses for a long time before speaking again. “I asked your Bro not to tell you what I was doing because I was doing it while thinking of you.” His face is beet red and you find yourself pole-axed at the news. He was thinking of you. YOU. He was thinking of YOU while getting off.   
  
You’re glad it’s dark outside because you have the most un-ironic blush creeping across your face. You do admit to yourself that you’re happy about this news, even given the circumstances. You take a moment to think before you simply take his hand and move your face towards his to kiss him again. His eyes close as you move in but instead of pressing your lips on his you stop just short and wait for him to close the gap. You are not disappointed when he does.   
  
You wrap your arms around him tighter than you intended and turn a simple kiss into one deeper. You stand with him, kissing for a good minute or two, until a beeping car horn makes him jump and he bites down on your lip. “God damn it, John!” you curse touching the injured spot with your fingers.   
  
“I’m sorry!” John apologizes but you’re laughing. You don’t know why, and it confuses John, but instead of responding to his questions about what’s funny you place an arm around him and start walking the two of you back to home. Bro can try whatever he wants now, this time you’re ready for him and you have a pretty good idea about what John feels for you.   
  
“Hey… give me back my shades already.”   
  
“Oh, sorry. Haha.”


	3. ‘how should i say this?’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are certainly not going the way you felt that they would. What you had planned on being a summer with your best friend, Dave, was turning into an emotional ride you can’t get off of. The list of things that had happened in the span of one day leaves you dizzy and though you think everything is finally going to settle down you’re left with one little problem. How the fuck are you going to explain to Dave how you really feel with the guilt of sleeping with his Bro nested in your chest? And what’s making things worse is Bro’s still watching you. This is not going to be easy at all.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

**== > chapter three:  ‘** _how should i say this?’_

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

How _should_ you say this?   
  
It’s late into the night right now and you’re laying on the air mattress trying to sleep but you can’t get your brain to shut up for ten seconds.   
  
== > Why aren’t you in bed with Dave?  
  
NOPE. You can’t do that. Or rather, you can but you don’t want to right now. Dave had tried to get you into his bed. He tried really hard. You still managed to squirm away from him and to your own little air bed. Dave had spent at least half an hour staring at you trying to get you to move back to him. You couldn’t though! You really do love him, and you want to tell him but you can’t right now. You feel like the most horrible person in the world right now. Or maybe just you just feel like the stupidest person. The whole thing you did with Bro was to keep Dave from finding out about your feelings.   
  
But here you are, with Dave knowing that you love him even though you haven’t actually said it to him. How can you say anything to him when you still feel Bro’s lips against your neck? A shiver passed down your spine when you think of the fact that you have hickeys on your neck and how about twelve or so hours ago you’d just had sex for the first time. You wonder how Dave could still want you after what you did.  
  
== > Because he loves you.  
  
That is true. Dave said it flat out and even put action to his words. You still can’t believe that he did it, but he did. When he told you his feelings you were pretty sure that you’d died or something. You could hardly react at all when he said it or when he kissed you. You had gotten so flustered, so confused, so emotional about it that you cried.   
  
You cried for a long while until you passed out. When you woke up after, Dave dragged you to watch a movie and for the first time in just about your entire life you paid little to no attention to the film. Instead you kept looking at him while trying to figure out if he was being truthful or not. It wasn’t like he had a reason to lie to you.   
  
You thought back at the theater you had figured out how he felt and how you felt but you are still fidgeting now. You can’t sleep, your head is too much of a mess but you don’t want to wake Dave up with all your moving around.   
  
Sitting up slowly you look over to Dave and you assume he’s sleeping. His breathing is slow and he’s sprawled out in a position you usually see with sleeping people. You slowly slide off of the air bed and crawl on all fours to the door. Cracking it open you slip out without standing up and shut the door while on your knees. You stay put with your ear pressed against the door for a moment to make sure you didn’t wake him. Once you’re sure that Dave’s still dozing you get up on your feet and move down the hall to the living room.   
  
Most of the stuff around you is blurry, as you left your glasses in Dave’s room, but you could still make out shapes pretty well. You move around to the couch and sit down. At first you’re sitting in a lazy fashion but after ten minutes you curl up and hug your knees as you lay down and stare at the black television screen. “What should I do?” you mutter dully to no one. Another hour passes before something is slowly draped over your body.   
  
Flinching, you sit up rapidly to look up at Bro, who is still half holding a blanket he had been trying to put over your body. Your heart is beating hard in your chest and you feel apprehensive about the man staring down at you from behind pointed sunglasses. He’s still as a rock for a good minute before dropping the blanket in your lap and moving away from you. Your eyes follow him and watch as he starts to do something in the kitchen. Five minutes later he’s coming back at you with a pair of mugs in his hands. Offering one to you, you stare at it before slowly reaching for it.   
  
Shifting around so you’re sat cross-legged on the couch, you sniff at the hot drink to find that he’s given you cocoa. It seems stilly to have it in the middle of summer in Texas but the night feels pretty chilly; maybe it’s because at night the temperature drops quickly. At least that’s what you think - you can’t be too sure. So instead of bothering with it too much you just sip your drink as Bro takes a seat on the far end of the couch. There’s a long silence before his voice shoots through the air so suddenly you almost drop your drink. “Did Dave tell you?”   
  
The question is so abrupt and to the point that you stare at Bro instead of answering. “I’ll take that as a yes then.” He says, taking a drink out of his own mug. “Did you say anything back?” At this question you turn your eyes away from Bro and stare down into the half empty cup in your hands. “I’m not going to jump your bones, you can talk.”   
  
“I didn’t… exactly.” You say, swallowing a lump in your throat. “I don’t feel like I should.”   
  
“Because of me?” You flinch slightly at how fast the question flies out of his mouth. You had hardly finished voicing your thoughts when he attacked you with words. Instead of speaking you look at him, expecting him to figure it out, and he does. “I’m not going to apologize or explain myself, but what I did helped move Dave to actually speak.”   
  
You look confused about what Bro means and that’s when he continues. “You’ve been talking with Dave long enough to know how awkward he can be. At least I hope you picked up on it.” You know it too well. Dave tries to act as cool as possible at all times but most of the time it’s so he can make his Bro proud - or so you thought. “He’s not exactly smooth with his words. He’s sloppy, roundabout, and confusing. When he’s trying to talk about his own feelings he’ll trip over his words so much he gives up and goes with something opposite of what he means, or he’ll say things with a tone behind them that sounds like he doesn’t mean it when he does. Any of this make any sense to you?”  
  
“Bits.”   
  
“Well, to get him to really say things outright, he has to be pushed. Depending on what he’s trying to say he may need a harder push than other times.”   
  
“Wait, are you telling me you did that to me because you wanted to push him?” You don’t like that. You’re actually pretty pissed about it.   
  
“Partly. I already said I wasn’t going to explain myself though. I’m telling you what you need to do. If you really do care about Dave you need to respond to what he’s said to you. If you don’t, he’ll wall away his feelings, say it was all a joke, and you won’t get him to say anything about it again.”   
  
You aren’t sure how truthful Bro is being about this. He could easily be saying things to make you drop your guard but what would the point of that be? If he jumped you, one peep of panic from you would have Dave out of bed in a second. At least that’s what you want to tell yourself. If you didn’t you wouldn’t still be sitting here - you would have already run off to go hide in Dave’s room again. “What are you trying to tell me? Are you trying to say to me that what you did was to help Dave?”  
  
“And you apparently.”   
  
“You couldn’t have planned this the whole time.”   
  
“No. I’m playing most of this by ear. I thought it would take longer to get Dave to say anything.” Bro says in what you feel is a really nonchalant kind of way and it pisses you off. You’re sitting with him having a conversation about what he did and the best reason he can offer you is ‘because Dave needed a push.’ “I didn’t know anything about how you might have felt for him but I knew the only way to find out would be to have Dave speak up.”   
  
You are now refusing to look at Bro. Your eyes are locked on a dark corner and you just want him to go away. You want to be left alone and not have to listen to this guy talk anymore. You are actually blocking him out until you realize there is nothing to block out. He stopped talking a while back and now he’s just looking at you. Swallowing, you give him a questioning look until he opens his mouth again.   
  
“If you won’t say anything to him I’ll have to keep giving him a reason to keep you with him.” Bro says and you don’t get what he means at first. It must show on your face because he’s talking again and explaining it to you. “If you don’t take the next step with Dave, I won’t leave you alone.”  
  
To any other person, you think, this would be a massive threat and they would just go home. But you don’t want to leave Dave now that you know that you won’t be pushed away. The whole reason you probably aren’t sleeping in Dave’s bed with him at this very moment is because of Bro, and he’s sitting here telling you that if you don’t respond to Dave that he’ll keep harassing you.   
  
“Why don’t you cut the bullshit and tell me what you really mean? I’m not in there with him right now because of what you did to me.” You tell Bro as you set down your lukewarm mug. “I feel like a complete ass for having sex with you when he’s the one I actually have feelings for.” You move to stand up and glare. “Explain it to me - how did you think fucking me would make anything happen? You knew how Dave felt, why didn’t you just tell me yourself instead of doing what you did?” You’re working very hard to keep your voice down at this point. You want to shout.   
  
“You weren’t complaining in the shower were you?” Bro quips in return.   
  
“Fuck you.”   
  
“I recall fucking you.”   
  
“This is stupid.” You growl before you look around for something. You don’t know what, just something, but when you find nothing you growl and sit back down. “Why are you so invested in what Dave and I do anyway?” you say with an accusing tone.   
  
“Just because I fucked you don’t mean a bro doesn’t love his brother. I told you, I’m trying to help Dave.” The answer doesn’t really satisfy you but there’s one thing you’re starting to get - mad. And that anger is replacing your guilt and if you could redo things you’d punch Bro in the dick instead of let what happened happen.  
  
“Whatever.” You say, standing up abruptly then walking away. You glance back toward Bro and can tell he’s looking at you as you leave. You recall Dave mentioning Bro’s fascination with ‘plush rumps’ and you grimace. Walking backwards the rest of the way you don’t notice Dave behind you until you bump into him. With a yelp you turn around to look at him. “Don’t sneak up on me like that!”   
  
“Dude, you walked into me.” Dave rose an eyebrow as he looked at you. For a moment things seem pretty okay until he looks over your shoulder. You glance back to see Bro is gone now and the one on the couch is Lil Cal. “You okay?”   
  
“I’m fine.” You say a little too quickly. You flinch at your own reply to the question but instead of trying to apologize you sort of push past Dave and go to his room. He follows you in, though he doesn’t push to try and cram you into his bed this time. You’re still standing in the middle of the room when he sits on his bed. You can feel his eyes on you.   
  
“You sure you’re okay?” Dave asks you. For a minute you don’t say or move but suddenly you whip around and throw yourself on top of him. He lets out a surprised cry but still manages to catch you as the both of you bounce on his bed a moment. Once your sudden jump settles down you bury your face in the nape of Dave’s neck and lay there with your arms wrapped around his neck. “So I take that as a no.” Dave says after a minute or two.   
  
“I feel like an ass.” You admit, speaking against his neck.   
  
“Yeah well, if you keep talking right there you seriously are.” Dave said bringing you to think that his neck might be really sensitive.  
  
You shift your head so you’re not still mouthing at his neck when you speak next. “Don’t pull away from me.” You said thinking about what Bro had said to you a few minutes ago.   
  
“What the hell does that mean? You were the one who wouldn’t sleep with me earlier.” Dave sounds like he’s frowning.  
  
“I don’t feel like I can say what I need to right now. I’m just so fucked in the head right now that I can’t say it. But I will. Just don’t pull away from me before I can.” You mutter, closing your eyes. You’re still tired and Dave is really comfortable to sleep on.   
  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about, John. What happened?” Dave asks you but you start to pretend like you’ve gone to sleep now. You actually are dozing off when he lets out a slightly irritated sigh and shifts the two of you about until you both are laying out right on the bed and a thin sheet is pulled over the two of you. “You don’t need to actually say it. I get it. But fine. I’ll wait.” He mutters before you feel fingers smoothing out your hair. Minutes tick by and the hand slowly stops moving.   
  
Cracking open an eye you can see the sky is turning gray as the sun starts to rise. You spent the whole night awake. Hopefully you can sleep later, because right now you’re still not in any mood to rest. Sleep is a trivial matter since all you care about is trying to get over your guilt so you can properly tell Dave you love him. 


	4. ‘through this summer and to the next ill wait for you’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’ve spent the rest of the summer with John just sort of dicking around. You’ve been to more movies then you really care for. You ended up all over Huston, both of you are sunburned and tanned in places you didn’t think possible and now it’s almost the end of the summer. In two days he’ll be going home and then you’ll be back in the place you were before, long distance friends with nothing but lame jokes and teasing. You know he asked for you to wait and you know that you said you understood but if you could hear him say those three words to you now you’d feel so much better. A lot better. John, please. Say something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’M SO SORRY I TOOK SO LONG WRITING THIS AND UPDATING IT. It wasn’t ever my intention to make you wait so long. I had the chapter nearly finished back in about the middle of June and was going to push to get it done when my computer crashed and I lost EVERYTHING I had been working on. EVERYTHING. It was worse than just that though as I had to get a new hard drive before I could get my computer back to snuff. And that took forever because my money wasn’t coming in the mail. Just… all this bad karma. All of it. Ugh. But I’ve got it back. It’s been back, so here this is the last chapter of Please, don’t tell him. I’ve changed it from what I had written before because as an apology I want to make this longer and I have an idea for something a bit more… heart tugging. I’ll have a author note at the bottom too. So yeah, happy reading.

One day left. One day and John will be gone from where you can reach out and touch him. One day and you won’t have him close enough to hold like right now. You’re sitting in the living room with your arms wrapped around his middle as he flails, watching Con Air. You are so fucking sick of his movie now you can’t even stand to look at the screen but it’s fun to watch John when he’s really into it. It’s nearing the end of the movie now and you actually like this for a few reasons. The first being that means it’s over and you can do something else, the second being that John has a habit of singing along to the ending song even if he doesn’t mean to. His voice is really nice too. At least when he’s back home you’ll be able to hear his it still in video or voice calls. Unfortunately, that’s about the only thing you can look forward to.

After another ten minutes the movie is playing its cheesy ending song and John is singing along to it yet again. You can’t help but crack a small smile as he does. Once it’s over though you waste no time in shutting off the DVD player. God forbid that it ever comes out on Blu-Ray. You might try and stay offline for the month following that should it ever happen. If it did and John was nearby then you wouldn’t really care all that much because you could just get absorbed with watching him instead of the movie.

“Daaaaaaaave! Are you listening?” John’s voice breaks through your thoughts and you look at him with a ‘huh’ coming from your mouth. “I said we gotta do something big since I’m gonna be leaving soon!”

“Well no shit. You haven’t given me a whole lot of ideas though. Help me out here. All I know is no cake involved,” you say in an almost offhand way while John twists around in your arms. He’s been doing this a lot the last few weeks - sitting on you, hugging you, laying on you, sleeping in the same bed, all that. It’s nice to say the least and you want nothing more than for it to continue. If he’s doing this you have some hope that he’s getting better. That he might tell you something soon. You really hope that he does because it would lift a dark shadow in your heart, a shadow blaming Bro for John not responding to you. You love your bro, really, but if he fucked everything up so help you —

“You’re not listening again! DAVE!” You jump this time before looking at John, blue eyes staring into your dark shades. He reaches his fingers to your face and pushes your sunglasses up into your hair. “What’s going on in there?” He taps the side of your head.

“Thinking about how the summer passed way too fast,” you reply as you place your face into his shoulder and let out a long sigh. You both stay like that for a few minutes before a sound from the kitchen makes Bro’s presence known. Craning your neck up you look around for your brother and watch him as he makes himself something out of the microwave. Something seems to spark John’s attention as he jumped up from you like you caught fire.

“I know what I can do!” John exclaims with a finger pointing up. “Dave. I need you to trust me.”

“I’m not doing that trust fall thing with you. That pranksters gambit bull you keep trying to use on me can be bruised and battered for all I care. I’m not giving you the chance to drop me,” you say, looking at him with a raised eyebrow before flicking your sunglasses back down over your face.

“No! Not that. Though I’m wounded you would think so little of me. But I need to have your bro take me somewhere.” John makes an odd pouting expression at this admission as if he expects you to have some kind of fit. Looking from John to your Bro and back you shrug some before looking at your nails.

“Do whatever you want.” You’re trying not to act bothered but you are. From what happened at the start of the summer you can’t say you trust John alone with your Bro in too many places.

“Hey, Dave,” John draws out both words as he sits and scoots to touch his forehead to yours. “Don’t worry. I just need some things for a surprise for you. He can help me out. So I just need you to stay here – actually, in your room. Okay? Please?”

You can’t say no to that face. Letting out a sigh and nod your head. He grins before jumping up on his feet once more. Looking over you’re not all surprised Bro is already set to go out on whatever venture it is that John wants to go out on. Once they have left you sit in silence for a while before you let out a sigh and run your hand through your hair. You stay on the futon for a long while before you decide to return to your room. Switching on your computer you sit and wait for it to boot up. You barely have it on for a minute when Jade attacks you.

gardenGnostic began pestering turntechGodhead

  
GG: hi dave!!  
GG: how are things with john? :)  
TG: could be better and could be worse all at the same time  
GG: oh no! is everything ok?  
TG: its fine really  
GG: should i get rose? we can have a memo chat!  
TG: no  
TG: i dont need rose analyzing everything i say  
TG: not right now anyway  
GG: dave are you really okay right now???  
TG: chill as fuck  
TG: why wouldnt i be?  
GG: i dont know? hm  
GG: well!! what have you boys been up to anyway?  
TG: sitting around watching stupid movies and being awesome  
TG: at least im being awesome johns still a doofus  
GG: hehe  
GG: i wish i could be there with you guys! it sounds like youre having a lot of fun  
TG: fun  
TG: sure  
GG: dave!  
TG: what  
GG: if something is wrong you need to tell me!  
GG: i cant help if you dont tell me anything :(  
TG: i dont need any help  
TG: i didnt mean for that to sound rude or we  
TG: im just saying that ive got shit under control  
GG: if you say so!  
GG: you know you can ask for help though if you need it  
TG: yeah i gotcha  
TG: thanks  
GG: hehe  
GG: so what are you doing now?  
TG: waiting for john and my bro to get back home  
TG: he got some crazy idea in his head and told bro to take him somewhere  
TG: said id better be in my room when he got back  
GG: must be a surprise for you!  
TG: yeah probably  
TG: wish i had some idea of what  
GG: maybe dinner?  
TG: ha  
TG: you might have just hit the nail on the head  
GG: you think so?  
TG: i dont know  
TG: sounds reasonable though  
GG: what if he is?  
TG: hope he makes something good  
TG: maybe i should line my mouth with wax  
GG: why wax?  
TG: so i can at least swallow whatever hes going to make  
GG: im sure that he can cook just fine!  
GG: his dad is a master baker right?  
TG: …  
TG: yeah  
TG: just do me a favor and never say that to me again okay?  
GG: why?  
TG: read it out loud to yourself  
GG: dave!  
TG: youre the one who said it  
GG: oh my god  
GG: oh gosh i have to go my dog is doing something weird  
TG: alright  
TG: you deal with the hell hound  
TG: if i dont die tonight ill tell you about it  
GG: you getting off now then?  
TG: nah not yet  
TG: but im gonna draw some updates  
TG: havent done shit since john got here  
GG: oh no! what about your fans?  
GG: they must be worried about you!!  
TG: i posted some crap about a hiatus for the summer  
TG: still get emails daily about it though  
TG: its tough being the mind behind the best shitty comic on the internet  
GG: sounds like it!  
TG: its all kinds of hard  
TG: fans harassing me at every turn  
TG: if i ever put my face out there for them id have stalkers  
TG: though they cant touch this because its already reserved  
GG: for john right?  
TG: yeah  
GG: i think its cute!  
TG: no  
GG: what?  
TG: me or anything to do with me including john is not cute  
TG: john is a fucking dweeb  
TG: and ive got so much swag i dont know what to do with it  
GG: heehee  
TG: what  
GG: nothing  
TG: spill  
GG: you really love him dont you?  
TG: no shit  
GG: and you told him?  
TG: yeah  
GG: im sure things will work out!  
GG: believe in yourself!  
TG: ive got more belief than i can stand  
GG: are you sure youre okay?  
TG: im the chillest mother fucker i know  
GG: alright  
GG: well ill let you draw your update stuff  
GG: like i said bec is being weird  
TG: aight  
TG: later  
GG: later!!  
GG: ;)

gardenGnostic ceased pestering turntechGodhead

Pushing back from your computer you let out a sigh just before the door to your room is pushed open by John. “Good! You’re in here. Stay in here! Got it?” You nod a bit before John slams the door shut and stuffs a towel under the door crack.

Assuming that John is cooking you turn back to your computer and pull up your drawing program, unearthing your tablet and pen to draw. After an hour you can smell something wafting through the top crack of your door. It smells like it should be good, so that’s a good sign at least. If that isn’t then he really is a damn good prankster.

After a few pages of updates you lean back from your work and decide that’s enough. Closing everything up you turn from your computer and go lay down on your bed with a huff. You lay there for a long while, an hour passing before your door opens again and John leaps in. “Alright! Come on! It’s time to eat!”

You look over at him for a minute before shrugging. Standing, you follow him out and nearly double back to your room. The living and dining room area have been completely changed. You inch into the kitchen first then around to the table set with food and a candle. A CANDLE with a bunch of FLOWERS in a vase. “Holy shit this looks romantic.”

“GOOD!” John grins from his place near the table. “Your Bro helped set all this up. He’s pretty good with what to get and stuff. I had no idea.”

“Yeah, regular romantic…” you mumble, looking around for your brother. You don’t see him around anywhere but he’s probably nearby anyway. He’s always so invested in making other people happy you find it a bit sad sometimes. It’s like he wants to make everyone around him happy because he knows what it’s really like to be all alone. You’ve never seen him with anyone, not once, and you feel like it’s because he was waiting for someone – over the last few years, however, you think he’s kind of given up on whoever it was.

== > Dave you might want to focus on what you’ve got right in front of you.

Huh? Oh yeah. John. He’s staring at you again. “What?”

“You’re still spacing out like you were earlier.”

“Got a lot on my mind I guess,” you say with a shrug moving around to sit at the table. “So, you make this yourself?”

“Yep~!” John grins from ear to ear as he admits this, sitting just next to you rather than on the other side of the table. “My dad likes baking a lot but he cooks normal stuff too! I actually pay attention when he’s that. So I made chicken fettuccini with some toasted garlic bread and I went ahead with pudding for desert!” 

“Your dad is a black belt in baking and you make pudding? That’s sad Egbert.”

“I don’t like baking! And I was running out of time, pudding was faster to make.” He looks a little sad by the idea that he won’t be around you much longer. You can’t say you don’t feel the same. You’ll probably feel a lot more than a little lonely when John does go home, but you’ll deal with that when it comes up. “Anyway! Let’s eat!”

== > Are you going to be cute with him while you eat or can we skip this part?

Uh. Skip? Whatever you don’t care. You eat pretty quietly with John. Maybe the both of you are thinking the same thing - that if you talk it’ll shatter the moment and you’ll both suddenly wake up in your respective beds, alone. This sucks more then you care to admit it. When you finish the two of you move to clean things up. You insist on washing while John rinses and dries, putting things away where they belong. Once you’re done with that the two of you move over to the couch. You expect him to put on some kind of shitty movie with Nic Cage or Ben Affleck, but he doesn’t put on anything at all. He sits there looking at the television for a long while before looking to you.

“What?” You’ve been staring at him so of course he asks what you’re doing.

“Nothing.” You turn your face away from him. You keep turned away from him for a long few minutes before you feel him tugging on your shirt sleeve. Turning your eyes back on him he reaches his hands to your shades and pushes them up into your hair. “What is it?”

“I like your eyes.” John says. He’s very subtly pushing you back to lay on the couch, so you follow the pressure, which leaves you laying there with John sitting on top of you, staring. “Hey Dave, would it be okay if I came back next summer too? Or you could come out to stay with me?”

“Like I’d let you get away with just this one time,” you tell him, reaching a hand out to his face. He leans toward the hand and presses his cheek to it with a small smile on his face.

== > KISS HIM. KISS HIM NOW.

Not really a bad idea. You rub your thumb against his cheek softly before leaning forward to kiss him. You can feel him shift on top of you, leaning toward your lips, and then you connect. Unlike in the park this kiss is slow and full of meaning from both of you. John shifts up a bit and you brush your tongue against his bottom lip. He opens his mouth willingly and you move your tongue in to explore. The pudding taste is still there but you don’t mind; it adds a sweetness to the kiss, making it all that much more pleasant to savor.

You continue this little sloppy make out session for a while before finally separating to breathe. John presses his forehead to your shoulder as he huffs. “I think, we should go to your room,” he mutters next to your ear. You glance over to him and kiss the side of his head before giving a nod of agreement.

He moves first and you follow, hand in hand. As soon as you’re in your room he pushes the door shut and initiates an aggressive second kiss, pushing his body against yours in a grind that lets you feel his erection through the layers of fabric in the way. Guiding the two of you to your bed you fall back against it when you feel the back of your knees touch the mattress. You both land with a huff, John laughing a little with it before you return for another kiss, this one feverish and needy.

There’s a battle for dominance that takes place between your tongues but you come out on top and roll John over so he’s below you to emphasize this point. His fingers move to your sides and down to tug your shirt up and over your head forcing a brief separation. You take advantage of this to relieve him of his shirt as well, both of your glasses getting tangled in the mess of clothing and vanishing to the floor. Once it’s gone and out of the way, you move back down to him but instead of connecting with his mouth you go for his neck, sucking on the skin to mark him where his shirt will cover the bruises since he’s heading home tomorrow - you don’t need his dad seeing them and banning him from ever seeing you again.

His hands are in your hair, cradling the back of your head as you pepper his neck with kisses and move back up to his mouth. Your hands move down to his pants and start to deal with the getting those off. You’re soon shoving them down as best you can, John lifts his hips to help you pull them down, boxers and all. He kicks them off at the end and you start to slowly trail down his body, kissing, licking and sucking at his skin. Your tongue dips into his navel which makes him gasp a little and raise his hips just slightly. He’s muttering your name now as you get to his groin. You take a hold of his cock in your hand and stroke it softly a few times before licking at the base.

“Dave!” His hand is at the back of your head and he writhes under your touch. Licking up his shaft to his tip you lap at the slit before covering your mouth over him and moving down. He’s wiggling a lot now. You can barely keep him from thrusting up into your mouth at this point, so you press your hands to his hips to keep him down on the bed, causing him to instead arch up from the bed as he grips the sheets. His mouth is spread wide open, your name on his lips between utterances of “oh my God.” At least you know you’re going about this the right way. Turning your head as you hollow your cheeks with a strong suck you move your head back and release his dick with a wet pop.

“Jesus John, if you could see yourself.” His legs are spread wide open, chest heaving, hands tangled in upheaved sheets, and face set in the most deliciously lewd expression. “You already look near bursting.”

“Don’t be a tease, asshole.” He’s not happy with you at the moment but he looks really good with that flush over his cheeks, so you can’t find it in yourself to care.

“Sorry ‘bout that,” you say, leaning down to catch his lips in a new kiss. You continue it for a minute or two, heated and slow, before pulling away again and making your way back down his front. “Flip over. On your knees,” you command. He complies with a confused expression. “Just relax,” you tell him as you place both hands on his ass cheeks and spread them open.

“Relax? What are you going to do—ah!” he lets out a surprised cry when you press your tongue to his hole. You lick along the outside slowly, running your tongue from the back of his balls to his entrance and back again. Pressing the muscle inside, you begin to work on wetting him. A finger joins in next, hooking it in as you lick, pulling your tongue back to press the finger in deeper. “Holy fuck. How—ngh.”

“Just shut up. Ask questions later,” you say as you add a second finger. You let the digits move around for a bit before pulling them back and replacing them with your again. He’s moaning into the bed, unable to keep himself up on his hands. Rocking his hips back into your fingers he starts muttering encouraging words and your name, becoming even more vocal whenever your fingers brush against his prostate. You repeat the process a few times, adding in a third finger eventually. Once you think he’s ready you lick your palm then rub yourself, spreading pre-cum and saliva around to make yourself slick. “Ready for the real thing?”

“Let me face you,” he says, turning his face so you can actually hear him. You pull your fingers out and let him turn himself over. Once he’s laid out you pause to look down at him. “Something wrong?”

“No. Just admiring the view.” You smile softly as you lean down to catch his mouth in a slow and loving kiss, guiding yourself into him. Pushing in slowly you break the kiss to nibble on his collarbone leaving him able to moan freely – it really is wonderful how vocal he is, even if the neighbors might not appreciate it. His fingers dig into your shoulders tightly until you stop, fully pressed in. “You alright?” you ask gently, touching the side of his face and looking into his eyes.

“Yeah. I’m fine.” He smiles, breathing heavily and squirming slightly. “Just – please. Move.” You comply without another word. Pulling your hips back slowly you rock them back forward and repeat. “Faster.” You listen to his demand easily as you pick up the pace, thrusting in to him harder and faster until he’s a moaning and panting mess under you. His legs are spread wide open, you have one hand under his thigh to push them open just a bit more while the other is keeping you propped up over him. “Dave, Dave, Dave - ” Your name gets set on repeat and you move your hand from his leg to his cock.

Stoking him in time with your thrusts you draw out more noises from the dark haired male. All too soon he’s cumming into your hand and he clenches tightly around you. “Jesus—fuck—John!” you stumble over your words and thrust into him hard as you climax as well.

Your muscles twitch and you let out a sigh before tiredly pulling out of him to collapse next to him. You wrap your arms around him and draw him in for a close hug, running your hand through thick black hair as you relax.

“Hey Dave…”

“Hm?”

“I love you.”

All at once you feel light and warm. You can’t describe a time you’ve ever felt this way before but you really like the feeling. You have John here with you and he said he loves you. What could ruin this mood? At the present moment, nothing; in far too few hours, though, an airplane would. The thought makes your heart clench painfully before you push it from your mind.

“I love you too.”

“Hehe.”

== > Don’t fall asleep!

You can’t help it though. You’re tired and happy and everything just feels really awesome right now.

== > But if you go to sleep you’ll lose what little time you have left!

What was that? You’re too out of it to tell. You pull the bedding up from the wall where it was shoved to the side and pull it over the both of you with a smile. “Good night John.” You press a kiss to his forehead. He says nothing in return as he’s already drifted off.

== > God damn it.

You both wake early the next morning to a summer storm that rolled in overnight. It’s hot and muggy, you feel sticky and gross but you don’t want to separate from him. You somehow talk him into a shared shower which is over too quickly for either of your liking. His bags are packed and in the car before the morning is out. Now you’re standing in an airport terminal watching as the first boarding of his flight is loaded in. You’re holding his hand tightly in yours and he’s returning the grip just as hard. Your eyes move to look at his face when he sniffles. He’s crying.

“John.” He turns his face toward yours. “This isn’t good-bye.”

“Oh God. Don’t be cheesy Dave. It’s weird from you.” He pushes his glasses up to rub at his eyes. You move his hands away from his face then draw him into a sweet kiss. “I don’t want to leave you…”

“I know.” You pull him into a tight hug as boarding for his section is announced. “I’ll fly out to see you next time,” you promise. “And next summer we can be together again.”

“I wish we could be back together sooner.”

“I know.”

“Hey Dave?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too John…” You pull back to kiss him again, only letting go when it’s his turn to board the plane. You watch him go, watch the plane until it leaves, then just stare and stare. After thirty minutes your phone chimes and you look at it. John snuck in a text on the flight.

‘ _i’ll miss you but like you said. next summer we’ll be together again. so until then i’ll just send you daily reminders that i love you. starting today. so. dave. i love you. :)’_

“Stupid…” you say to yourself before sending one back for him to read when he lands.

‘ _not if i message you first’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm. I guess I just want to thank you all for reading this. I know I didn't work very hard on the ending here as I thought I would but I still like how this turned out. I'm really a whole lot more on the hammertime ship than I was when I started this fic. Anyway, I wish you all a nice day and hope you'll read some of my other fics sometime! Thanks!


End file.
